Greenhouse
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: Kaito has a heist, it doesn't go as well as expected.


**Written and posted on Wattpad August 14 2019**  
**Posted here March 9 2020**

* * *

"So why is the heist being held in a greenhouse of all places?" Saguru looked down at the little detective, giving Conan a half shrug.

"Your guess is as good as mine Conan-Kun, I have not yet been informed on the details yet since I've just recently returned from London.

The two detectives were standing in an extravagant greenhouse, the glass windows were woven with long, thin vines, resulting in half of the building's structure being made literally out of plants. It was both a unique, and eco-friendly decision on the owner's part.

The heist's target that night was the Vert Arbre, a square cut penny sized emerald embedded on a titanium broach. For some strange reason, shortly after receiving the notice the gem's owner, Mikota Miyu immediately switched it housing location from her mansion to her greenhouse to apparently show off all of her exotic plants. It wasn't an ideal heist location since everyone had to be wary of crushing the priceless plants, but that rule also applied to the phantom thief as well.

"At least Kid won't be able to use a lot of his smoke bombs since they could potentially damage the plants" Conan offered, as he glanced around for any suspicious figures. For all he knew Kid was already hiding among them.

"True, though it is quite difficult to listen to Nakamori-Keibu yell at poor Mikota-San" Conan gave Saguru a sympathetic smile. Everyone, including the Kaitou Kid task force had been forbidden from coming within 10 feet of the gem. There was apparently no exceptions.

"Maybe Mikota-SAN has some sort of trap set for Kid?" Conan inquired, seriously doubting that the thief would allow himself to fall for any such trap Miyu had laid. Kid was too good and Miyu wasn't accustomed to chasing after him.

"Maybe, but either way I'm staying on the opposite side of the greenhouse than Nakamori-Keibu" The blond stated, grateful that the plants muffled Ginzo's yelling just enough that they could barely hear him from their location.

* * *

Kid grinned from his hiding place among the ivy rafters, the gem was barely even guarded and he'd located a few metal beams that his grappling hook could hook onto for his retreat, he wasn't going to harm the plants in this garden. They really looked like they'd been cared for with lots of love and he really didn't want to hurt them. It'd be disrespectful towards the gardener.

"It's showtime!" The thief whispered softly to himself as he jumped down, elegantly landing perched atop the gem's display.

"KID!" Ginzo growled, lunging forwards only to have Miyu's security guards pull him back. Conan and Saguru watched warily, knowing they couldn't make their move until Kid left the restricted area.

"Aww... Poor Keibu-Chan seems to be on a leash" Kid snickered, further enraging Ginzo by giving him a mischievous wink.

A half second later the floor around the thief trembled before completely shattered, Kid had no time to react to the giant maw that lunged at him, swallowing him whole. What?! Kid felt his heart rate speed up in a slight panic as his surroundings were swallowed by darkness. He cringed realizing that he was covered in some sort of slime like liquid, it made his exposed skin feel tingly and burn slightly.

Indigos widened in shock at a sudden realization when he'd noticed that the tingling feeling was quickly spreading. His clothes were beginning to melt.

* * *

Everyone stood motionless, their mouths agape in shock at the sight of the giant, from its humongous size it was obvious that it was genetically modified.

"Yes! I did it!" Everyone was brought back to reality from Miyu's happy cheer, she was jumping up and down in joy.

"What the hell is that?!" Ginzo yelled, his heart clenched slightly, not that he'd ever admit it, but he was worried for the thief.

"It's my specially modified Venus fly trap!" She giggled, her blue eyes shining gleefully "It secretes acidic liquid that dissolves everything! I've tested metals and rats on the liquid" Both the task force and two detectives stated at her in horror.

"You killed him?!" "He's a non-lethal thief!" "Impossible!" "Heartless!" "Monster!" "Disgusting!" "How could you?!" "He was going to return the gem!" Miyu's grin quickly slipped off her face at the sudden onslaught of angry words courtesy of the task force.

Conan felt sick as he looked at the monstrosity, it was huge and would probably snap him up as well if he'd tried to approach it to help Kid and his power shoes had been damaged by a dog the other day, leaving him with normal shoes.

"He's not dead" Azure eyes looked up towards the blond, Saguru was trembling slightly, golden eyes slightly glassy.

"I don't know how to kill the plant Saguru-Niichan, do you?" Conan inquired, reaching up to give the other's hand a tight squeeze.

"I—" The blond's Words we're cut off when a familiar hissing sound emitted from the plant, familiar pink smoke seeping out of it's closed maw. A single white scrap of paper fluttered to the ground, Ginzo scrambled for it, knees almost giving out in relief after reading the contents.

"I'm sorry for the scare, I'm alive. The Venus fly trap seems to melt inorganic matter faster than organic matter it seems. I will retreat, sadly the Vert Arbre is no more" The inspector read aloud, a wide grin covering his face before he swiftly replaced it with a scowl. He turned towards Miyu. "You are under arrest for attempted murder" He growled as he swiftly locked his handcuffs around her wrists. Nobody was supposed to kill his thief.

* * *

After the arrest, which had Miyu fighting it the whole time, Conan glanced over at Saguru. "Neh, since the gem melted, does that mean Kid is running around naked since clothing is easier to melt then emeralds?" Saguru blinked before covering his mouth to stifle his chuckles, Conan grinned.

* * *

His skin was red and tingly, he was naked, and covered in dirt from rolling in it to wipe off the acidic saliva. Overall he was miserable in his little hidey hole that consisted of a giant hydrangea bush. He didn't even have his phone to call Jii-Chan for help since that stupid plant had melted it.

Kaito buried his face in his hands with a silent sob, it had been a nice phone, new too. His mom was going to kill him.

The sound of footsteps nearing swiftly caught his attention, he immediately stilled. The thief was screwed if anybody found him, he couldn't even blend in with a crowd since he wasn't clothed.

A long coat was thrown into the flowers, hitting his face "Don't get arrested for streaking" Kaito perked up, he recognized that voice! It was Saguru! His lovely Sagu-Chan had come to the rescue!


End file.
